


This Isn't Ever After

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, M/M, POV Character of Color, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Queer Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay wants the story on Roque's scar, but he's not quite satisfied with Roque's answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: _Author's choice, any, How many times do I have to tell you?!_. Originally posted [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/34060.html?thread=2321420&format=light#cmt2321420).

Lt. Col. Franklin Clay points, and the moment he makes the downward sweep with two of his fingers, cutting clean through Roque's eye, Roque knows what he's going to ask.

"How'd you get the scar?"

"Falling out of a tree, sir."

Clay smirks.

"It was a big tree, sir."

It doesn't surprise Roque that his transfer is approved.

"Waste of fucking talent," his CO mutters, but signs the forms.

~*~

"So how big was this tree?"

Clay's got the stupid grin on his face again that Roque's begun to take a little more reasonably. It's what Clay does in dangerous situations; he smiles.

"Got a point with this, Clay? Because this mission is time-sensitive, remember?"

Clay answers with a shrug and sets the next charge. "Just curious. Can't see a tree leaving a scar like that."

"No," Roque says, annoyed, as he places the last charge.

Clay stares at him, and after a beat, casually says, "So … ?"

"There was a rock on the ground."

With a hearty chuckle, Clay claps Roque's shoulder. "I'm going to get the whole story out of you yet, Roque."

Roque shakes his head. "There isn't a story. I fell out of a tree, hit a rock, got a scar."

Clay grins, squeezing Roque's shoulder, and then radios their ETA to Jensen.

~*~

They're on the chopper, Clay's hands wrapped tight around Roque's shoulder to halt the bleeding, and all Roque can think is, _He got shot for this asshole_ , when Clay, once again, asks, "So how'd you get that scar?"

"What do you want me to tell you, sir?" Roque drops his head back, breathes out slowly, and tries not to punch Clay for asking stupid questions. "I fell out of a fucking tree." The 'sir' is tacked on at the end, grinding out between Roque's teeth. He knows he's pushing his luck, but he's been fucking shot. He'll claim delirium from blood loss.

Only Clay doesn't tell him to straighten up or tow the line. He laughs. "Right. A big one."

~*~

"So … ."

Roque huffs out an annoyed breath, shoulders tight with tension and exhaustion trying to drag him under.

"There isn't a fucking story, Clay."

Clay drops to the ground next to Roque, and Roque can't make out his face in the dark, can't find a reason why Clay lifts his hand and cups Roque's cheek.

"Clay," Roque says, too soft and ragged when Clay's thumb strokes the skin below his eye, tracing over a scar that's meaningless.

"You got a few more." Clay's hand falls away, but the adrenaline spike has Roque wide awake, heart beating too damn fast. "You gonna stick around?"

"Haven't left yet."

Clay's chuckle is soft, more of a hard exhale than a laugh. "Not an answer."

Roque turns his eyes away from Clay and stares ahead, thinks about all the scars he's gotten with Clay, the men they've lost when ops went south. "Yeah," he says. "I'll stick around." He's got nowhere else to be.


End file.
